Sam Sparks and Barry Reunion
Sam Sparks and Barry Reunion is a TV Special That Aired on ABC in June 2019. It's About a Reunion Between 2 friends, Sam Sparks and Barry. Characters * Sam Sparks * Barry * Flint Lockwood * Tim Lockwood * Steve The Monkey * Manny * Earl * Baby Brent * Barb * Steve * Joe * Blue * Magenta * Sprinkles * Green Puppy * Orange Kitten * Purple Kangaroo * Periwinkle * Dora * Boots * Diego * Benny The Bull * Isa * Tico * Baby Jaguar * Swiper the Fox * Little Bear * Cub * Emily * Owl * Hen * Duck * Cat * Lucy * Mother Bear * Father Bear * Grandmother Bear * Grandfather Bear * Granny * Little Bill * Brenda * Big Bill * Alice The Great * April * Bobby * Kiku * Andrew * Fuschia * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Sportacus * Stephanie * Robbie Rotten * Jimmy Neutron * Carl * Sheen * Cindy * Libby * Judy Neutron * Hugh Neutron * Barney The Dinosaur * BJ * Baby Bop * Greg Wiggle * Murray Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Wiggle * Captain Feathersword * Wags The Dog * Dorothy The Dinosaur * Henry The Octopus * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Chip and Dale * Roger Rabbit * Phineas * Ferb * Candace * Perry the Platypus * Stacy * Isabella * Johnny (Song of the South) * Ginny Favers * Toby (Song of the South) * Uncle Remus * Sally (Song of the South) * John Sr. * Mrs Doshy * Mrs Favers * Mr Favers * Aunt Tempy * Emmet * Wyldstyle (Lucy) * Unikitty * Batman * Benny * Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Winnie The Pooh * Mary Poppins * Bert * Jack * George Banks * Winifred Banks * Jane Banks * Michael Banks * John Banks * Annabel Banks * Georgie Banks * Arthur Read * Scooby Doo * Shaggy * Velma Dinkley * Daphne Blake * Fred Jones * Bob The Tomato * Larry The Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Toad * Toadette * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Birdo * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Link * Zelda * Mr Game and Watch * Pit * Palutena * Fox * Falco * Pikachu * Ness * Lucas * Captain Falcon * Little Mac * Sonic * Mega Man * Marth * Ike * Ryu * Shulk * Snake * Pac-Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Villager * Ice Climbers * Jack Richardson * Sam Richardson * Mom * Dad * Aunt Missy * Uncle Dub * Josh * Grammy * Grandpa Mike * Aunt Cherryl * Aunt Amy * Uncle Kevin * Konner * Madison * Garrett * Rachael * Mallory * Ephraim * Levi * Charlotte * Naomi * Sarah * Uncle Beau * Taryn * Townes * Chance * Darla * Paige * Kevin * Leah * Shirley * Gail * Papa * Granny * Nanny Leslie * Mike * Julie * Hunter * Tate * Uncle Jerry * Paulette * Neal * Nic * Polly * Edward * Joseph * Chris * Cindy * Reece * Jessie * Cory * Madelyne * Uncle Steve * Aunt Paula * Jeremy * Misti * Carter * Maddie * Nicole * Aunt Pauline * Eddie (Georgia) * Brenda * Clint * Ginger * Reid * Adelle * Knox * Ella * Marc * Nicki * Landon * Berkley * Joel * Denise * Natalie * Alex * Iris * J Raymond * Anna * Abigail * Alice * Kimberly * Jake * Drake * Mike * Carolyn * Andy * Pam * Maci * Kyndal * James * Beth * Jacob * Abby * Zachary * Ella * Landon * Jonah * Meghan * Griffin * Becca * Tatum * Uncle Paul * KiKi * Lindsey * Mary Helen * Ben * Luke * Mason Songs * Rainbow World * What Time is It? * For the First Time in Forever * Perfect Day * Fabulous * Follow the Leader * What I've Been Looking For * Climb, Climb Up Sunshine Mountain * You Are the Music in Me * Colors Make Me Happy * Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah * Three Little Fishes * Make Them Laugh * Rumbly in My Tumbly * Upside Down * The Wise Man and Foolish Man * S.I.M.P * It's a Small World * Making Memories * Everything is Awesome * Grim Grinning Ghosts * Bet on It * In Summer * The Character Parade * Bop to the Top * The Dino Dance * Breaking Free * Hokey Pokey * Old Town Road * Lights * S.O.S. * Life's What You Make It * Takin' It to the Streets * Let it Go * Shackles * Everyday * Send It On * The Rest of My Life * When We're Together * All For One * When You Wish Upon a Star * If You're Happy and You Know It (Instrumental) (End Credits) * Raining Sunshine (End Credits) * I Believe (End Credits) * You've Got a Friend in Me (Wheezy's Version) Robert Goulet (End Credits) Category:TV Specials